Melody's Shadow
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: This story is ShadowxOC and slight difference When Shadow is awaken and meets a new face what will he do? When Melody first awoke she new she needed to be his friend but soon she starts wondering if they could be more then that. It might be possible but it is going to take time and help from their friends. Can Melody stand the test of loving someone like Shadow the Hedgehog?
1. Chapter 1

This is a (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence. (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Irama**

**Chapter 1: The Search Begins**

I awoke light headed and dizzy. Where was I? When I finally opened my eyes my vision was blurry.

I was in a dark room. This room seemed familiar but I didn't know it. It was filled with machines and hardware.

I could hear voices. I was only able to make out a little of what was said.

"I will live on ... in her." It was female. Young.

"She does look a lot like you." A man. Older.

"She will be … … a friend." A friend? What does that mean?

"I understand." He sounds sad.

**Fifty Years Later …...**

WAKE UP, IRAMA. WAKE UP, IRAMA.

Sleeping in a chamber filled with strange green liquid was a girl with a head of long, light purple hair.

Slowly the water began to drain from the pod. Every muscle flexed in this girl.

"What?" Slowly she opened her eyes. This room was different from the previous room she saw, yet it was still similar.

The pod opened up and slowly she stepped out of her chamber. She had the look of a teenage girl but her face was child-like. She wore a strapless knee length dress of light and bright blue. Her shoes matched dress and there were silver rings on her wrists. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room.

As her head cleared suddenly she had the urge to find someone. A person. By the name of Shadow the Hedgehog.

But first she had to find a way out of this place.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

"Man, Eggman's treasure needs to be around here somewhere?"

Walking around in search for such a treasure was Rouge the Bat. Having heard rumor of a treasure at one of Eggman's bases she took off immediately.

So far, however, she had found nothing.

Dressed in her usual skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots have metal heels and soles. Whatever she stomps on would have some serious impact. She also has long eyelashes and wears blue eyeshadow.

"This sucks." She was about to find her way back out when she saw something move in the distance.

"Maybe it's Eggman. I could ask him personally." Rouge said to herself as she headed for the figure.

"Hey!" She called.

The figure froze on the spot.

"Oh, your not Eggman." Rouge realized. Starring at her was a girl.

"No, I'm Irama the Hedgehog." the girl said.

"Uh, what are you doing in here? Are you after Eggman's treasure?" Rouge asked stomping her foot as she asked the last question.

"No. I'm trying to get out of here. I just woke up in here." Irama answered.

Rouge stared at the hedgehog for awhile. "Do you know if there is any treasure here?"

Irama shook her head.

"Man, okay Doll. Follow me, I'll show you the way out." Rouge said. She turned and started to walk away.

"What's your name?" said the girl.

Rouge looked back, "Rouge … the Bat. Yours was?"

"Irama." Irama answered.

"What kind of name is that for a girl?" Rouge laughed.

"It was the name given to me by my creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik." Irama answered.

"Robotnik? Your creator?" Rouge asked amazed.

"Yes, I was created by Dr. Robotnik to be a companion to the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog." Irama said.

"Shadow? No way. You know Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Yes and no. I've never met him. I was just woken up by the computer. Now I must find him. It is my purpose to find him." Irama said. She had the feel of determination and she was serious with her words.

"Well I knew Shadow and ..." Rouge started.

"Really!" Irama exclaimed. "You knew him do you know where he is? Can you help me find him?" Irama exclaimed grabbing Rouge's hand in a begging manner.

"Well ..." _Could I really tell this girl that Shadow disappeared. I don't even know where to start looking for him. For all I know he's dead. _"I think I could help you if you help me." Rouge finally said.

"Help you with what?" Irama asked.

"Like I said I'm looking for Eggman's treasure. Help me find that and I'll help you find Shadow." Rouge informed.

"Sure if anything the two are in the same place. Or maybe Shadow would know about it." Irama said with much enthusiasm.

"Well then let's not waste anytime. Come on." Rogue said grabbing Irama.

"What are you doing?" Irama asked.

"Just hold on tight, Doll." Rouge said as she spread her wings and took off into the air.

**Irama**

_.o0o._

As Rouge flew Irama felt such excitement. She didn't know if it was from the feeling of the wind whipping in her hair or the thought of meeting Shadow. But either way she somehow had this feeling of sadness and loneliness deep in the back of her heart.

Rouge flew for a while. Irama didn't want the feeling of the wind to go away. She held on tight to the bat. The feeling of the wind was so familiar to Irama, like she had always felt this sensation. But that wasn't possible.

"Hey, Doll, do you have idea as to where any other Eggman bases are?" Rouge asked as she flew.

"No. But I'm programed to find Shadow. No matter where he goes, I knew where he is." Irama said with a smile. "So the closer we get to him the stronger the pull towards him will be for me. I know we'll find him."

Rouge sighed. "I think we've gone far enough. I need a rest." Rouge said as she landed.

Irama stepped forward. She smelled the air for the first time. She was outside and got to see the place she called home. Irama smiled brightly as she spun then plopped down on the ground. She smelled the flowers that lay next to her.

"What a wonderful place this is. Rouge is all of Earth like this?" Irama asked.

"More or less." Rouge said brushing her hand through her short silver hair. "It can be dull sometimes, Doll."

"Why do you always call me 'Doll'?" Irama asked sitting up.

"Because I can't bring myself to say your name." Rouge said.

"Oh, you're very blunt." Irama giggled. "I didn't choose my name. See, 'Irama' is 'Maria' just the letters are mixed up."

"Maria? You mean the girl who died fifty years ago on the Space Colony ARK?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, You know of that?" Irama asked.

"Just bits and piece from when I met Shadow." Rouge answered.

"I see. Anyway I was created as Maria's reincarnation. Kinda." Irama said. "My look and personality was modeled after her. She even help Dr. Robotnik make me."

"How do you know this stuff?" Rouge asked. "You just said you only woke up today."

"It's in my memory." Irama said. "Maria feared she would not live long and she had become friends with Shadow. She asked Dr. Robotnik to make a friend for Shadow. It was, however, Dr. Robotnik's idea to make me similar to Maria. But after I was finished the massacre at the ARK happened and I was never activated."

"So it must have been me. When I got into the base it must have made something happen that woke you up." Rouge said.

"So I owe you for waking me up." Irama smiled. "Thank you, Rouge."

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

"Well, I'm helping you find Shadow and you're helping me find treasure. So in the end we'll be even , Doll." Rouge sighed.

"Can you please call me by my name?" Irama asked.

"Sorry, Doll, no can do. In fact how about I give you a better name?" Rouge said.

"Uh? Why? What's wrong with my name?" Irama pouted.

"Nothing, it's just that if Shadow heard your name, it may cause some problems between you two." Rouge lied.

"Oh, really?" Irama said.

_Her expression changed so drastically. I actually feel bad._

"How about … Melody?" Rouge asked. "That sound like _the_ perfect name for you."

"Melody? I like it." Irama smiled.

"Melody it is then." Rouge smiled.

"Do you think Shadow will like it?"

"I don't know." Rouge laughed.

Melody looked at Rouge for a moment. "So tell me … what kind of person is Shadow?"

Rouge stared at Melody than blinked. "Well, he's a man of few words. I can't quite put my finger on him. He is very smart and cunning. He doesn't take orders from anyone. And he protects those who can't protect themselves."

"Sounds like he's just amazing. I can't wait to be his friend." Melody smiled at the sky.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

As the sun fell behind the horizon Melody thought of the day she would be able to see Shadow.

"I wonder what he looks like?" Melody said to herself.

"Melody? Are we going to look for Shadow or not?" Rouge asked.

"It's getting dark." Melody said.

"Exactly. It's the best time for me. Come on." Rouge said grabbing a hold of Melody. "Hold tight."

Then they took off in to the night. Each in search of their own treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Melody**

**Chapter 2: Watch My Speed**

"Rouge? Are you ready to go?" Melody asked.

"Yeah it just kind of tiring flying while carrying someone. I don't do that much." Rouge said getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry. But if I could I'd fly myself." Melody said sadden by the pain she was putting her new friend in.

"It's alright, Doll. Really." Rouge said putting her hand on Melody's shoulder.

Rouge picked Melody up as she started to fly. Melody watched as the world beneath them moved at an incredible speed. She loved the view and the sensation. But she also felt like a huge weight on Rouges' shoulders.

It had been two weeks since Rouge found Melody in Eggman's base and they teamed up to find the treasure they were looking for. Rouge was after real treasure real money. Melody on the other hand was after her own treasure, Shadow the Hedgehog, he was a treasure in his own right to Melody.

They had come across three of Eggman's bases, but had no luck in finding Rouge's treasure nor Shadow.

The night was over quick. Rouge stopped to rest. Melody watched the sun rise. As she sat there the sudden feeling of being alone hit her. She thought for a moment and realized that it wasn't her feeling this.

"Shadow?" She said to herself. "You are the one feeling sad and lonely."

_I'm programmed to be compatible to Shadow. That must also mean I can feel what he feels._

Melody looked up at the sky as the stars slowly faded in the light of the sun. _I'll find you, Shadow._

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge woke up from her nap to see Melody sleeping next to her. As Rouge stretched she heard Melody say something.

"It sounded like she said 'Shadow'." Rouge said to herself as she walked out of the small cave.

_It's been awhile I'm starting to doubt that we'll ever find Shadow, or my treasure. _Rouge sighed.

"Rouge?" Melody walked out of the cave. "I had a dream about Shadow."

"Really? That's nice." Rouge smiled slightly.

"I couldn't see his face. He was so close but so far, you know." Melody sighed.

"You think we'll be able to find him?" Rouge asked.

Melody nodded, "I can hear his feelings. His close. I'm sure of it." Melody smiled slightly. Her eyes sparkled.

"Well we should get going." Rouge said.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

"Hey it's that bat." came a voice.

Rouge and Melody looked over and saw a boy with spiky blue hair. He was with two others. One was taller and had shoulder length red hair. The other was a little kid.

"Oh no, not you guys." Rouge huffed.

"What are you doing here?" the tall red haired one said. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Melody she's a friend, Knuckie." Rouge answered.

Melody waved, "Hello."

The three looked at each other then back at the girl.

Sonic walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Sonic. These are my friends Tails and Knuckles. You're Rouges' friend."

Melody nodded, "Yes, I'm Melody."

"We thought that the bat was up to no good again." Knuckles said as he approached.

"Oh, no. Rouge is actually helping me find something very important." Melody informed them.

Rouge stepped behind Melody. "You don't have to hide it Melody they know Shadow too."

The three boys' eyes all widened as the name Shadow hit their ears.

"You guys know Shadow too!" Melody exclaimed. "That's great do you happen to know where he is?"

The boys shook their heads together. "Sorry we haven't seen him in a long time." Sonic said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Tails asked.

"I was created to be his friend I have to find him." Melody said. "But so far we haven't found him. But I know he is close."

Rouge walked toward the boys, "Look we need a place to stay for a bit. We've been traveling for two weeks. Not to mention the problems we've been having with some of Eggman's other bases."

"Oh, well we can take you back with us." Tails offered.

"Yeah, just crash with us and you can get going when you're rested." Sonic said with a smile.

_He's really cute. _Melody giggled.

Rouge picked Melody up and took off. Melody watched as the little boy named Tails sprouted two fox-like tails and started to fly with them. Whereas Knuckles and Sonic took off running. Sonic was so fast Knuckles was barely keeping up to him.

"They're so cool." Melody said to Rouge. "How can they do that?"

"They just do, Doll." Rouge replied.

"Man, I wish I could run like that." Melody sighed as she watched Sonic.

Rouge looked down at Melody, "You're a hedgehog. You should be naturally that fast."

Melody looked at Rouge, "You think?"

…...

"How fast can you run?" Melody asked Sonic after the group were at the boys' place.

Sonic laughed. "Let me show you."

Suddenly Melody was on Sonic's back as he took off running.

It was much faster then Rouge. The wind blow through her hair. The trees and earth was nothing but a blur. Her eyes stung from the cold air but she couldn't close her eyes, she didn't want to.

"I've never … That was the most awesome thing I've ever experienced. Sonic, you are so awesome." Melody exclaimed after her and Sonic rounded back to the others.

"Thanks, Melody." Sonic smiled.

"SONIC!"

"Amy?" Sonic said in surprise.

A girl with short pink hair tackled him in a throat hug. "I've missed you!"

"Okay Amy. Calm down." Sonic said hugging her back. Amy kissed him on the cheek.

Amy turned around and stared at Melody. "Who are you?"

Melody waved, "I'm Melody the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you … uh ..."

"Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's girlfriend." Amy smiled sweetly, through her voice had some small trace of malice in it.

"That's nice." Melody smiled back.

…...

"That Sonic is so fast." Melody commented as her and Rouge laid down for the night.

"I bet you can do that to." Rouge said.

"I wondered." Melody said rolling over. "That's nice that Sonic and Amy have a relationship like that."

"You have no idea." Rouge laughed.

"I wonder what that's like? To have someone you care about more than anyone else." Melody sighed.

"Sounds like how you feel about Shadow. You _do _care about him more than anything. He's the only one you talk about, well, 80% of the time." Rouge shrugged.

"Really I hadn't thought about that. Do you think I may love him, even though I never met him?" Melody asked rolling to face Rouge.

Rouge didn't look at Melody but she did open her eyes. "I can't tell you how you feel. Only you will know when you love someone or not."

"Guess so."

'Where are you?'

_Near._

'I can't see you. Where are you?'

_Closer than you think._

'Please I want to see you?'

_You're close. We'll meet soon._

'That isn't much help.'

_You can feel me. You can find me. I know that._

'I will. I will find you.'

"Shadow!" Melody bolted up from her dream.

"Melody are you okay?" Rouge said sitting up next to Melody.

"I felt him. Shadow. We're close by. We need to go now." Melody said with a look of both fear and shock.

"So you want to leave now but it's 4 in the morning. You should sleep a little more." Rouge said trying to calm Melody down.

"No! He's waiting for me. I need to find him." Melody said shaking her head.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge had never seen this much determination in Melody before. "How are you going to find him?"

"I can sense him now his emotions are strong. He is alone and sad and I can feel it." Melody said putting her hand on her heart.

"Fine, come on let's go, Doll."

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Melody pointed the way toward where she could fell Shadow. They flew over the ocean. The smell of the water reached Melody's nose, it was different then the other things she had smelled in her two weeks of being alive.

"We should rest for a bit on that island." Rouge said.

"Right." Melody agreed.

Rouge laid down on the grass. She inhaled and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to see if there might be something to eat." Melody said.

"You think there's going to be food here?" Rouge asked skeptically.

"Can't hurt to look." Melody said cheerfully.

Both Rouge and Melody's' stomachs growled.

"Good luck, Doll." Rouge said.

Melody walked a bit until she couldn't see Rouge anymore, then, she started running.

She was fast, yeah. But nothing impressive. Then she blinked and the island was zooming past her. Then it turned into a blur just like when she was with Sonic.

_I'm fast … really fast. I'm amazing._

Then she stopped, "I can't wait to tell Rouge."

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge woke up with Melody standing over top of her, smiling.

"Can you tell me why you're being really creepy right now?" Rouge said sitting up.

"I want to show you something." Melody said holding out her hand.

Rouge took Melody's hand and she helped her up.

"Okay just stay here. And watch me. If you can." Melody smiled.

In the blink of an eye Melody was gone. And in another blink she was back.

"Whoa, your fast. I knew you could do it." Rouge smiled.

Melody hugged Rouge, "Thank you."

"Okay, let go now." Rouge said.

"Shadow, we are so close." Melody said. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Melody**

**Chapter 3: Meet Shadow**

"There that's the only way in." Melody said. She pointed to a large metal door.

"Piece of cake." Rouge said moving Melody out of the way.

She lifted into the air and dive-kicked the door in.

"This place is a mess." Rouge said. "The whole building is tilted and ready to fall apart."

"We just need to find Shadow then we can get out of here." Melody told Rouge.

"What would Shadow be doing in a place like this?" Rouge asked.

"Let's find out." Melody said walking into the base.

Rouge and Melody headed deep into the base. With Melody as a guild to where Shadow could be found. But kicking in doors and busting down walls was not an option in this building, one shake and the whole building would collapse.

"We need to go in here." Melody said trying to open the door. "It won't budge."

"We're going to have to risk it." Rouge said. She rounded and kicked the door in.

The building shook.

In the room were rows upon rows of pods all either empty or broken. Melody and Rouge walked down the middle of the rows of pods.

"There are so many of them." Melody said. "Just like the one I came out of."

"They must have had some sort of purpose." Rouge stated.

"Yeah." Melody answered.

Then at the end of the room was a pod of green liquid. The power was working for this pod. Inside of it was a person. He was asleep, floating in the water.

"It's Shadow." Rouge said in awe.

"Shadow!" Melody yelled as she ran to the chamber that held Shadow. "He doesn't look like I thought."

Rouge approached Melody from behind, "Yeah I'm not surprised."

The man in the chamber had the look of a teenager. His hair was spiky, black in color with red stripes. He wore a black jacket with a white fur collar and a red stripe up the side of each sleeve. His pants had the same color and style minus the fur. He wore Inhibitor Rings on his wrists and had red, black and white jet shoes on.

"I like his hair." Melody giggled. "He looks way cooler then I thought. He kinda looks like Sonic."

"Don't tell him that." Rouge chuckled. "There should be a control panel for it somewhere?"

"There." Melody pointed to a panel with working lights.

Rouge walked over to it. She started pressing buttons on it. Suddenly there was a noise.

The pod hissed and the water drained from it and the chamber opened.

"Shadow?"

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

"Shadow?" _Someone is calling me._

_Where am I?_

"Shadow, wake up." _That's a different voice. It's familiar._

"Shadow? Are you okay?" _That sounds like a little girl._

Slowly Shadow opened his eyes; everything was blurry and he was dizzy.

As his vision cleared he saw two figures standing in front of him. Soon he could see their faces and he recognized Rouge. Slowly he stepped out of the pod and walked toward the two before him.

Suddenly he was hit with a force, it did not move him but he felt it on him. The girl he had not recognized was hugging him.

"Finally I found you, Shadow. I'm so happy. You have no idea how long we've searched. I can't believe it, we found you." The girl said as she squeezed him tightly.

When she looked at him her smile slowly faded.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Shadows stared at her, his stare was so menacing. It scared Melody. Slowly she dropped her arms and backed away from him.

"Is there something wrong?" Melody asked.

"Shadow?" Rouge questioned if Shadow was even there a little.

"Who is this girl, Rouge?" Shadow asked looking at Rouge.

"So you are in there. This girl is Melody. Do you not know her?" Rouge said gesturing to Melody.

"No, I don't know her. Should I?" Shadow asked.

"Rouge, Shadow was made before me. He won't have knowledge of me like I do of him." Melody said.

"Oh, so you don't know her." Rouge stated. "Well, she is the reason we found you. If it wasn't for her you would have been in that thing for a long while."

"Actual if you hadn't activated me then none this would have happened." Melody smiled at Rouge.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

When Shadow saw Melody smile he felt a calm sensation. He suddenly felt compelled to thank her.

"Thank you, Melody." Shadow said to the small girl. She looked at him in surprise, then she smiled again.

"Your are so very welcome." Melody said to Shadow.

Suddenly there was another noise and the building shook again. This time it wouldn't stop.

"What is happening?" Shadow asked.

"This building is old and broken. We need to get out of here." Rouge stated.

The three ran for the exit but before they could get to it a bunch of rubble blocked the door. They looked around there was no other way out.

"What do we do?" Melody asked.

Shadow ran for the rubble.

"Shadow the building won't be able to handle that!" Rouge shouted.

Shadow didn't listen to her and blasted through. He kept going, blasting through everything. The girls followed close behind him.

After awhile Shadow stopped. He looked around the building was slowly falling around them.

Rouge and Melody stopped behind Shadow. Melody scanned the room. "I think we are going the wrong way. We should have been out by now." Melody said through pants.

Shadow growled under his breathe.

"Hey, look." Rouge said as she picked something up off the ground. "It's a Chaos Emerald."

"Give me that." Shadow demanded.

"You can ask nicely." Rouge said.

Shadow didn't listen and took the Chaos Emerald anyway. He held it up and it started to glow. "Well, if you don't want to be trapped here, grab a hold of me."

Melody grabbed his arm and Rouge put her hand on Shadow's shoulder. With a flash they were outside.

"Wow, that was amazing." Melody said in awe.

_She's easily amused. _Shadow huffed.

"You say that about everything, Doll." Rouge chuckled. "Don't worry Shadow you'll get use to it."

Shadow didn't respond.

They watched as the building collapsed in on itself.

"Good thing we were able to get out of there. Thank to you, Shadow." Melody smiled at Shadow.

Shadow stared at her unblinking. Melody felt shaken by his stare.

"Shadow knock that off. You're scaring her." Rouge said stepping toward Melody.

"I'm not scared." Melody stated. "I'm happy."

"I know. But he shouldn't be like that to the person who just got him out of that place." Rouge said glaring at Shadow.

"I was the one who got us out of there." Shadow said.

"That is not what I meant." Rouge snapped.

"No stop don't start fighting. We have a long travel to get back to where Sonic and the others are." Melody said standing between Shadow and Rouge.

"Right." Rouge said as she started walking toward the shore of the peninsula. "Not to mention that I may never find Eggman's secret treasure.

"Shadow, are you coming?" Melody asked. "We are going to take you home."

_Home?_

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Just looking at Shadow sent chills all over her body. He had such a presence. Melody loved the felling she was getting just by being near him.

"Come on, Shadow." Melody said taking Shadows hand and walking him toward the shore.

A feeling of embarrassment shot through Melody for a moment. She looked at Shadow. Melody giggled, he didn't look it but she could feel it.

"I'm not going to be able to carry you both over the water." Rouge sighed.

"You don't need to. If you can keep up." Shadow said with a smirk.

Shadow grabbed Melody and lifted her on his back. Then he took off coasting on water. Over head Rouge flew showing Shadow the way.

Melody held on tight to Shadow but she was calm and relaxed. The wind wiped her hair around her face. This was different then when she was running with Sonic. Shadow had so much grace and sturdiness.

_Finally, Shadow._

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

After landing on the shore of the mainlands, Shadow let Melody down off his back. Rouge started a small fire and the three decided to set up camp for the night.

'How much do you think I should tell him about me.' Melody whispered to Rouge.

'I'm not sure. I'd try and not mention anything about the Space Colony ARK or Maria. It might bring more questions then you know the answers to.' Rouge responded.

'Okay.' Melody answered, then she called, "Shadow."

Shadow's crimson eyes stared at Melody once again.

"I wanted to tell you something about myself." Melody smiled.

"What makes you think I care?" Shadow growled.

Melody whimpered quietly then looked at the ground.

"You will be interested when you hear that she is the same as you." Rouge snapped.

"I'm listening." Shadow said calmly. His eyes still fixed on Melody.

"Well, like you I too was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He made me to accompany you if you so needed. I have the same abilities as you, even if I don't know how to use them. I was built to be compatible with you. For instance I can sense what you are feeling." Melody began.

"Ridiculous, you can't tell what I feel." Shadow scoffed.

"Right now you are feeling agitated and uncomfortable. Because you know, somehow, that I'm right. You don't like being around people for too long because you think of yourself as a loner. But that's not true. While you were in that pod you felt sad and alone ..." Melody continued.

"Stop!" Shadow snapped. "Just shut up. You don't know anything about me. I'm done listening to you."

Melody shook her head. "I know more than you do. You have suffered some memory lose. You have some of them back but not all of them."

"I said knock it off. Just be quiet." Shadow growled.

"I know Maria." Melody said quickly.

Rouge sighed, 'Melody, I told you.'

"Ma-ria?" Shadow said slowly. "You know Maria?"

"She was your friend. She wanted you to be good and help people. She was dying and she wanted you to have a friend when she was gone. So she asked the doctor to make you a friend. That's how I came to be. It was Maria's idea, she wanted you and me to be friends." Melody said.

"Maria wanted us to be friends?" Shadow asked. "If you're lying to me."

"I can't lie to you Shadow. That's not what friends do." Melody answered.

_Friends? Maria … is this true?_


	4. Chapter 4

This is a (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Melody**

**Chapter 4: Being A Friend Is Hard**

Melody could feel Shadow felt great confusion but she had answered all the questions she could.

_Rouge was right he asked more question then I could answer._

Rouge had fallen asleep and Melody was about to doze off when she heard Shadow get up. He walk toward the shore and stood there, just stood there.

"Shadow?" Melody asked as she approached him.

"You know a lot about me and where I came from. Stuff I didn't even know." Shadow responded.

"There are still things I don't know. We can find out together." Melody said.

Shadow closed his eyes, "I need to know more about who I am."

"I'll help you, if you want." Melody smiled. "That's what friends are for."

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Shadow stared at the small girl. She smiled back at him, then looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful; the sky, the stars, the moon." Melody sighed. "I've only been awake for two weeks and I still haven't seen everything that is beautiful on this planet. So beautiful."

_So beautiful._ Shadow thought.

"_Isn't it beautiful Shadow."_

"_Doesn't really interest me." Shadow answered._

"_One day we'll be able to see Earth from the ground. But for now we can just look at the stars and moon."_

"_And I'll be happy for you when that day comes, Maria." Shadow sighed._

"It is beautiful, Maria." Shadow sighed.

"What did you say?" Melody asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep." Shadow said as he walked back toward where Rouge slept.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

_He called me 'Maria' didn't he? _Melody thought.

She sat at the shore and felt the waves wash over her feet.

_He felt sad just now. A sense of loss. He really misses Maria._

… …

"Rouge, Shadow, wake up!" Melody called to her friends.

"Alright, Doll, we're up." Rouge yawned.

Melody went over to Shadow, "Wake up, Shadow."

"I'm awake." He groaned as he sat up.

Melody giggled, "You have sand in your hair." She reached over and brushed the sand from his spiky, black and red hair.

Shadow didn't move as she did so. He simply stared at her.

_He feels a very tiny amount of embarrassment. _Melody thought with a smile.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Shadow had done nothing but stare at Melody and make her uncomfortable with questions.

Rouge had said something but he never listened to her. And why would he care if she was afraid of him.

_Melody is trying hard to be Shadows' friend and it just doesn't sink in with him._

"We should meet with the others. Show them what we found." Rouge suggested.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Sonic and Amy and the others." Melody beamed. "And I can show how fast I am. I might be even faster than Sonic."

"Well, we'll never be able to if we don't get going." Rouge stated.

Shadow huffed in response.

"What kind of response is that when you know you're going to see your friends again." Melody asked Shadow.

"They're not my friends." Shadow said.

"Yes they are, you just don't want to admit it." Melody giggled. "Trying to be the cool, loner guy?"

Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Was this girl serious. She had done little to actually seem smart. Her attitude about everything made Shadow cringe and she was too childish to even understand how to walk. How long was he going to have to deal with her?

"Shadow we're leaving now." Melody called with a big smile.

"Right." Shadow answered joining the girls.

In an instant they took off, running and flying toward where their friends were.

The whole way Melody giggled and shouted in excitement at how fast she was running.

"This is so much fun!" Melody cheered. "Shadow want to race the rest of the way. Bet I'm faster."

"You're on." Shadow smirked. Finally the girl did something right. Shadow wasn't about to pass on testing his abilities and no way was he going to lose to a little girl.

They burst forward with speed leaving Rouge behind. Shadow had to admit she was fast but he was much faster. And no one said he couldn't use the Chaos Emerald for help.

But when Shadow reached into his pocket it was gone. He heard the purple hedgehog giggle.

"No cheating." She said holding the yellow Emerald in her hand. "Oh and look out."

Completely dumbfounded he slammed into a tree branch.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

"Shadow!" Melody called.

She stopped as fast as she could and ran back toward her fallen friend.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Melody asked helping Shadow sit up.

"I'm fine." He growled in response. "How did you get that?" He asked pointing to the emerald.

"I grabbed it before the race. I knew you might use it to win." She smiled.

"Well, consider this a rain check and give me back the Chaos Emerald." Shadow demanded.

Melody squeaked in fear, "I was going to give it back when the race was over." She handed him the emerald.

He snatched it from her grip. "Don't ever touch it again." He snapped.

Melody's head dropped. "I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to make you angry." She sniffed.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

_Aw, fuck. She's not going to start cry is she?_

Melody fell to her knees as tears fell silently down her cheeks.

_Yeah, she's crying._

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Shadow. Please don't be angry with me." Melody said through sniffs and hiccups.

Shadow had no idea what to do to get her to stop. He just stood there uncomfortable and stared at her as she cried.

"What did you do to her, Shadow?" came Rouge's voice.

"Nothing." Shadow answered.

Rouge landed next to Melody and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, Doll. Tell me what happened."

"Shadow … is … mad at … me." Melody's words were broken and quiet.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Rouge said glaring at Shadow.

"I took the emerald so he wouldn't cheat in our race. And he yelled at me." Melody hiccuped.

"It's okay, Doll." Rouge said helping Melody up. "What's wrong with you?" She snapped at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow retorted.

"She was just having fun trying to be your friend." Rouge stated. "So she took the emerald, whatever. Not like she'd know what to do with it anyway."

"I was going to give it back after." Melody sniffed. She had calmed down slightly.

"You're a jerk." Rouge said.

"Whatever, rather that then a little girl who cries like a baby at a small harsh tone." Shadow snorted.

Shadow felt something hit him in the face. He fell to the ground. As he recovered he realized Rouge had slapped him, hard.

"What kind of friend are you? You don't deserve a friend like Melody. And yet that's all she wants." Rouge huffed then turned toward Melody and walked her toward the direction where their friends were.

_Dammit._ Shadow huffed and laid down on the ground. _I don't want friends let alone her as one. She just gets on my nerves._

Shadow looked up at the sky. The moon was starting to go away in the light of the sun.

Shadow sighed and stood up. He started walking in the same direction of the girls.

_Maria. Being a friend is hard, especially with her. But I'll try._


	5. Chapter 5

This is (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Shadow**

**Chapter 5: You Have Friends**

As Shadow cleared the forest he saw a group of houses. He could hear noise coming from behind the first house. He walked toward it hoping he would find the girls … or someone.

As he turned the corner he saw many people then he recognized one of them. Sonic.

"There he is." said a very high voice.

The group turned toward Shadow. They were all smiling. Suddenly Sonic appeared in front of Shadow.

"Long time no see, buddy." Sonic said patting Shadow on the shoulder. "It's been to long."

Shadow huffed in response.

"They are all happy to see you're okay." Came a familiar voice.

"Melody." Shadow breathed.

"I told you you had friends." Melody smiled.

"Of course he does. He just can't admit it." Sonic laughed. He turned toward a table. "There is food over there. Your lucky we decided to have a cook out. So eat. But the chilli dogs are mine." and with that he was gone.

"Shadow?" Melody said in a small voice. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to act like a baby."

Shadow stared down at her. When she looked up and made eye contact with him he broke it instantly. Shadow walked away from her without a word.

But he could hear Melody giggle.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

_He blushed. How cute._ Melody thought with a giggle.

"So he didn't apologize for how he treated you?" came Rouge.

"No, but that's okay." Melody replied.

She didn't need him to apologize now. She knew he would, soon, on his own time.

She walked over to him and sat down at the table he sat at.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge watched Melody sit with Shadow, a big smile on her face.

_She really has a lot to learn. Oh well._

She flew over to grab some food. After all they went through she was starving.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Melody just sat there she talked to the others but she didn't eat anything. She must have been starving.

"You should eat." Shadow grunted.

"That's okay I'm not that hungry." She answered. Then a noise came from her stomach that said otherwise.

"Just go eat. You don't need to keep me company." Shadow said.

"Okay I'll go get something. You want anything?" Melody said getting out of the seat.

"No I'm fine for now I'll check it later." Shadow sighed.

"Okay." Melody smiled then headed for the table of food.

Shadow scanned the group talking, he knew them all. He saw Sonic laughing at something then Amy came and sat on his lap. She kissed him on the cheek with a smile. As Sonic hugged her Shadow raised a eyebrow.

_Since when?_

Shadow noticed Melody walking toward him with a plate full of food.

_Not hungry huh? _Shadow chuckled.

"Melody!" someone called.

Melody set her plate on the table. "What is it Amy?" She called back.

Amy walked over to Melody. She threw her arm around Melody's shoulders. "How about we go shopping tomorrow. What do you say?"

"That sounds like fun." Melody smiled.

_Her cheeks have got to hurt smiling so much. _Shadow scoffed.

"Great! It's set we'll be best friends very soon."

_Good you be her friend keep her away from me. _Shadow snorted.

"Oh, I think I know what this party is missing." Amy stated.

"It's a cook out Amy not a party." Melody said.

"Well I'm thinking of this as a welcome back party for the three of you." Amy smiled.

Melody chuckled nervously. "That's really sweet Amy."

"We need music!" Amy exclaimed than ran off.

Melody took a few bites of food. Then she looked at Shadow. "Amy is a weird one, huh?" she chuckled nervously.

"She's not the only one." Shadow huffed.

Melody giggled, "Right."

When music started to play Melody was grabbed from behind and pulled toward some of the dancing friends by Amy.

Shadow watched as Melody slowly started to dance to the beat. Soon she danced like Amy was showing her. After a few songs Melody had made her own style.

Shadow was amused by Melody and Rouge dancing together. Then Amy would take Melody as her dancing partner. After Sonic joined in with the dancing fools, Amy moved on him. Melody smiled and laughed as she twisted with the music.

Shadow smiled slightly to himself. _She's annoying but entertaining to watch._

**Melody**

_.o0o._

The music pounded in Melody's ears but she was having to much fun to care.

Melody peeked over at Shadow to see him smiling. She then saw that he was actually tapping his foot.

_He likes it._ Melody giggled.

Melody shouted in joy as she shimmied and spun.

She never had so much fun. Even running wasn't as fun.

"Go Melody." shouted Amy as she shook her hips.

Melody laughed loudly and flipped her long lavender hair.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Shadow sighed then got up and headed away from the group. He had had enough of the party. However he didn't know where he was going to go.

Shadow sat down on the grass looking up at the sky. Wind blow through the trees and whipped his hair around his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Melody was having a lot of fun with her new friends but it didn't stop her from noticing Shadow had left.

She found a way to break from the crowd of dancers. She looked around and couldn't see him. Suddenly she felt him.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

"Shadow?" came Melody's voice.

When Shadow saw her she had sat next to him and set down a plate of food between them. She smiled then turned her head to the sky.

Shadow stared at her for a moment. He waited for her to start talking but she never did. She just sat there.

So he shrugged and grabbed a piece of chicken and bit into it. Melody giggled but still didn't say anything.

Shadow looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed slightly then handed a chicken leg to the little purple haired girl.

"Thank you, Shadow." Melody smiled as she took the chicken.

After awhile the food had been finished. Shadow laid back on the ground crossing his arms behind his head.

"Rouge has offered that you stay with us." Melody said.

"How?"

"She said she has a castle looking place on the hill up there." Melody informed pointing to a building in view just above the trees.

"I'll pass." Shadow huffed.

"You don't have to stay there forever but, it can at least be a place to call home." Melody smiled down at Shadow.

"Right." Shadow said in a dull tone.

"It would be nice to have a place to go to when you're tired." Melody said looking away from Shadow.

Shadow just huffed at her words.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

_There they are._

Rouge approached the two, "Hey, Doll, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Melody said as she stood up.

Shadow stayed on the ground he looked up to Rouge. "So, if I want, I can stay with you?"

Rouge looked down to him with a strange look. Then she looked to Melody.

Melody nodded her head slightly.

_Oh, I see._ Rouge thought.

"It doesn't matter to me there's plenty of room." Rouge shrugged.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Melody walked over to Shadow. "Told you." she smiled down at him.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You know you're wearing a skirt, right?"

Melody looked at him with a strange expression.

"He means he can see up your skirt, Melody." Rouge sighed.

Melody squeaked and jumped back a bit. Her face turned bright red. "How embarrassing."

Shadow stood up and walked with Rouge. Melody followed quickly behind.


	6. Chapter 6

This is (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Rouge**

**Chapter 6: What It Means To Feel**

The two Hedgehogs followed the Bat to her home. When they arrived the only one impressed was Melody.

"It looks so amazing." Melody said in awe.

"Thank you, Melody." Rouge smiled. "I had to do a lot of work on it to make it fit me."

"It is definitely you, Rouge." Shadow chuckled.

The building looked like a small castle, like something from a horror movie. The door was made of seven foot high five inch thick wood. The windows were huge two inch thick glass, two or three panes for each window. Some slide from the side some up from the bottom. The stone walls were nicely aged and charcoal gray in color and grainy in texture. The building looked to be at least three or four stories high.

"Just follow me I'll give you a little tour." Rouge smiled. She walked through the giant oak made door.

The outside did not overcompensate for the inside. Rouge showed Shadow and Melody the kitchen, living room, restroom and the bedrooms that they could use.

"It doesn't seem that big on the inside." Melody stated.

"That's cause I didn't show you everything." Rouge answered. "There are three floors to this house. The top floor is mine. You guys have the run of the bottom two." Rouge said heading up a flight of stairs.

"So you're going?" Melody asked. "What should I do?"

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as you don't destroy my stuff." Rouge said as she ascended the stairs.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

"Shadow?" Melody turned to see the black hedgehog was gone.

She closed her eyes and sensed where he was. She walked to the living room. Shadow was sitting on the couch.

"What are you going to do?" Melody asked.

"I don't know?" Shadow said. "I can't stay here. I need to remember who I am."

Melody's expression saddened, "So you're going to leave?"

Shadow huffed, "Of course I am."

"If you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Okay." Melody said with a small smile.

With that she walked up the stairs to her room.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

_Her smile was very sad. Is she really that upset about me leaving?_

Shadow rested his head on the back of the couch. He exhaled sharply. He wasn't going to stay. He had no reason to. Just because a little girl asked him to? He wasn't one to listen to others.

After a few hours of sitting there thinking about his next move Shadow got up and went up the stairs. He still wasn't sure what to do next.

… …

"_I will live on in her. She is made to be just like me." Maria smiled._

"_She does look a lot like you." Shadow said._

"_She will be your new companion, a friend. I hope you will like her. She will know of you. She will be able to sense your feelings and act accordingly. She will stay by your side." Maria said placing a hand on Shadows shoulder. "Do you understand, Shadow, how important she is to you?"_

"_I understand." Shadow answered._

"_You will be very important to her as well." Maria smiled._

_Shadow looked at the girl in the pod of liquid. Her lavender colored hair flowed just above her head. It was very long. She had a small smile on her face and she wore a blue dress._

"_Her name is Irama." Maria informed._

"_Irama?" Shadow asked._

"_It's my name. Irama is Maria." said a different voice._

_Shadow looked over Maria was gone. He turned back to the pod. The girl was looking at him with familiar bright blue eyes. She smiled._

"_You are very important to me, Shadow…"_

"Shadow wake up." said a voice.

Shadow stirred for a moment. "Maria?"

"No, Melody." Giggled the voice. Shadow opened his eyes to see the purple hedgehog.

"Oh." Shadow scratched the back of his head then sat up.

"Hope your hungry, Shadow. Rouge and I made a lot of food for breakfast." Melody smiled.

"Right, be down in a moment." He sighed.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Melody smiled then left the room. She stopped just passed the door. A serge of sadness ran through her. She knew it was from Shadow but not all of it was what he was feeling.

For the second time since she met him he had called her 'Maria'. She knew he missed her and they were friends. But it made her think he never saw her, that when he looked at her all he saw was Maria.

Sure she looked like her, but she was still her own person … wasn't she? She was made to be like Maria. To look like Maria. But Maria didn't have purple hair; Maria was younger than Melody was made to be. Maria couldn't feel what Shadow felt. This made Melody better than Maria, didn't it?

Melody entered the kitchen and sat at the table. The kitchen was the size of a hotel lobby. The walls were lined with the counter, which was made of marble. A large island was in the middle of the off-white tiled floor. The stainless steel fridge was large enough to fit a grown man and was stocked full of delicious food. Attached to the kitchen was the dinning room not quite as big as the kitchen. On the walls hung strange art pieces and lamps that looked like lanterns. The chandelier in the center hung right above the table had no lights in it but there were gems hanging off it. The table was made of dark, red, mahogany wood. It was a large round table with only four seats that matched the table.

On the table were platters of pancakes and eggs, stakes of sausages and bacon on plates and a few cups of maple syrup. The smell of the breakfast wafted through the house filling the rooms with the scent of maple, batter and fried grease.

Melody eyed the food with hunger. The smell attacked her nose and she actually began to drool.

"Calm down, Melody we'll eat when Shadow tells us if he'll join." Rouge said.

Melody pouted slightly but she was happy to wait for Shadow. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from the food. She tried desperately to not let her growling stomach be heard.

"Doll, what do you want to drink?" Rouge asked. She placed a cup on the counter then walked over to the fridge.

"I don't know. What is there?" Melody asked. She turned completely around in the chair.

"You can have milk or orange juice. What?" Rouge said pulling out both choices. Her wing hit the door of the fridge shutting it with ease.

"I'll try juice." Melody beamed.

Rouge poured an orange liquid into the glass cup and handed it to Melody. She looked at it for a minute then sniffed it.

"Just drink it already." came a huff.

Rouge and Melody looked over to see Shadow enter the kitchen and sit in a chair next to Melody. He eyed the spread of food then sniffed the air. His eyes changed from tired to hungry.

Melody sipped the juice from the cup. Her eyes widened, "This juice is …" She stopped short when she felt an annoyed feeling run through her. She eyed Shadow and knew he had found her saying things were 'amazing' all the time annoying.

"Glad you like it, Doll." Rouge said placing her hand on her shoulder and smiling warmly. Then her eyes darted toward Shadow.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge eyed Shadow for a moment. She knew that Melody could feel what Shadow felt and she knew Shadow felt Melody was annoying. But that didn't call for Melody to have to not enjoy herself. Just cause he had problems doesn't mean he had to make this little girl feel like crap.

_Jackass._ Rouge thought.

"Shadow, want a drink?" Rouge asked.

"What are you drinking?" Shadow asked eying her mug.

"Coffee." Rouge answered.

"Then that." Shadow sighed.

Rouge walked over to the pot of coffee next to the sink. She grabbed another mug hanging from a small coat hanger looking thing. She poured the liquid into the mug and handed it to Shadow.

"If you want anything else done to it, do it yourself." Rouge said sitting down.

"It's fine black." Shadow said dolefully.

"I'm shocked." Rouge said sarcastically.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Melody didn't say anything she looked at Rouge then to Shadow. She eyed the food with much want.

"You can eat now, Melody." Rouge said.

Melody squeaked with excitement. She grabbed a few pancakes, some sausages links, three stripes of bacon and two eggs. Once her plate was full she grabbed one of cups of maple syrup and poured it all over the plate.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Shadow stared at Melody as she readied her plate to eat. She grabbed a fork and stabbed her eggs, she broke off a piece and lifted it to her mouth. Syrup dripped from her fork. As she eat the piece of egg she squealed silently to herself.

"So good." Melody giggled.

"That enough syrup, Doll?" Rouge laughed.

Melody just laughed in response.

Shadow sighed to himself. He also readied his plate for eating as well.

… …

After eating Melody sat low on the couch rubbing her stomach. She sighed with a smile. Shadow rolled his eyes at how unbelievably happy she was just cause of a breakfast meal.

Rouge walked over to Melody and sat next to her. "You seem quite satisfied."

"It was very good, Rouge. Thank you for letting me help." Melody said with a smile.

"It was just a meal, jeez." Shadow scoffed.

"But it was my first real breakfast." Melody said. "And I got to help make it, too."

Rouge patted Melody's shoulder, "And I thank you for that." Melody smiled back.

"I'm going to be sick." Shadow said quietly to himself.

"If you have a problem with us being nice you didn't have to come with us." Rouge snapped.

Shadow glared at Rouge then looked over at Melody.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge and Shadow glared at each other for a moment. Then Shadow eyed Melody. Rouge noticed that his expression softened when he looked at Melody. He sighed to himself again then got up to leave the room.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Melody asked saddened by the sight of him leaving.

"I'm just going upstairs." Shadow said loudly.

Once he left the sight of the two girls Melody turned her head toward Rouge. Her eyes were full of worry but it changed slightly.

"What does it mean to feel sad when someone leaves you?" Melody asked.

Rouge stared at Melody her eyes felt extra round at this question. "I don't know. I guess it depends on what the person means to you."

"Oh, well, earlier Shadow called me Maria." Melody said. "So I was wondering if he and I feel the same way when someone we care about leaves."

"There are two different kinds of leaving. For Shadow when Maria left ..." Rouge started.

"I know." Melody interrupted. "Maria died. Were as for me it's just when Shadow is out of my sight. But then why does he always call me Maria. He doesn't even call me by my name. He rarely even talks to me." Melody finished with a saddened expression.

_Shadow your an ass. _Rouge thought with a twitch of her eyebrow.

Rouge stroked Melody's hair. "I think he really misses Maria and he is trying, you said so yourself. Just give it time. I think you feel this way about Shadow cause you love him, more than a friend."

Melody pulled away a bit and stared at Rouge. "How could I love someone I've only known three days?"

"Cause you feel a deep connection with him. Now you just need to wait until he feels the same." Rouge smiled warmly at Melody.

"'Will he ever feel the same?' is the problem at hand now." Melody sighed.

Rouge just nodded in response to what Melody said. Rouge knew that Shadow would probably never feel the same toward Melody. And if Melody truly believed that it would kill her.

_Shadow, you really need to wake up._ Rouge thought as she leaned back on the couch.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Shadow flopped down on the bed in what was suppose to be his bedroom. He didn't consider this a bedroom it was more like a small living room. It had a love seat in the corner a large '8' shaped coffee table and a floor lamp. Above the room in the middle of the ceiling was a chandelier made of five small orb lights and had crystals of many different sizes and shapes hanging from it. Had the ceiling not been eight feet high Shadow sure enough would've hit his head on it with his six-foot-three build.

He had the notion that he hurt Melody's feelings, and even though he thought he didn't care, he didn't want to see her sad expression.

_Maria, why did you want me to be friends with these people? I can't stand them. Why did you make that girl … Melody, she just isn't someone I can be friends with. No matter how hard I try._

Shadow sighed and stared at the ceiling. His eyes wondered the room. Then stared out the three large pane window. Shadow got up and walked over to the window and opened one of the siding panes. The early breeze of the morning air blow into the window and through the room. The wind blew Shadows' spiky, black and red streaked, hair. The white fur of his collar ruffled against his neck. He reached up and scratched his head.

He scanned the tree line and saw a opening that housed many of the people who considered themselves his friends. The smell of pine emptied into his room. His nose stung from the cold air. The Sun had just peaked over the mountains that lined the back of the view. Shadow stared at the image before him.

_Maybe the truth is I haven't really given it a try let alone a good one. Maria made Melody for me for a reason. The most I can do is try to see why someone like her is suppose to be my friend. _Shadow thought to himself as he turned from the window and head back for the living room where he knew a little girl with long, lavender hair and bright blue eyes was waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

This is (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Shadow**

**Chapter 7: Farewell Words**

"Dinner!"

Before he knew it Shadow had spent a month with Melody and Rouge. He still didn't know whether this is how it was going to be. He still wanted to know more about himself and his past. The others had said it was better he didn't know. Where as the only thing Melody never talked about was the subject of 'Maria'. Shadow didn't pry when it came to talking about Maria. His memory was slowly coming back anyway and if his dreams were actually true then he had strong feelings for Maria. Shadow knew Melody loved him but, he still found her quite annoying, so he knew nothing would ever happen between them.

Melody was a sweet girl who was made to look and act like Maria. She was designed to be Shadow's friend and companion. However, Melody developed deeper feelings for Shadow before they ever even met. As well as, developing her own personality similar to Maria's but she was much more naïve and childish.

"Shadow! Come on, it's getting cold!" Melody called from the stairs.

Shadow looked at the chandelier on the ceiling for a moment. He actually contemplated not going down there. Not that he wasn't hungry but, Melody had made dinner, again, today. She always made things to sweet. Shadow wasn't one for sweets, he preferred the bitter and sometimes burnt taste of Rouge's cooking.

Suddenly Shadow could hear Rouge's voice shout, "It's Mexican Night, so it's all spicy and hot!"

Shadow immediately stood up and headed for the stairs. As he descended he saw Melody wasn't wearing her usual light blue dress. Instead she was wearing a large, pale blue, button down, night shirt.

"What happened?" Shadow asked Melody as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh." Melody looked down at her clothes. "I spilled some of the salsa on my dress so I changed and just decided to throw on my night shirt." Melody pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Rouge chuckled quietly to herself. Shadow looked over to the white bat with malice. She then leaned over and whispered in Shadow's ear. "And that is all she is wearing … other than underwear."

Shadow's eyes widened then narrowed at Rouge. Rouge chuckled then sat down at the table.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

Melody felt Shadow's anger and then embarrassment. She wondered what Rouge had said to Shadow. Then thought it better she didn't know cause then she felt a weird feeling of pleasure run through her spine.

After the meal Shadow headed straight for the stairs. He looked determined to get away from the girls as soon as possible.

"Shadow, you're going upstairs already?" Melody asked.

"I'm tired." Shadow sighed as he stopped on the fourth step.

"You've been in your room all day. How are you tired?" Rouge asked.

"I wasn't sleeping. I have a lot on my mind. So I like to take some time and think in quite is that against the rules?"

"It is in my house." Rouge responded.

"Just stay with us for a moment." Melody said in a soft voice.

"I'd rather not." Shadow responded. He didn't dare look at Melody as he rejected her offer to spend time together.

Suddenly Rouge chimed in, "If you don't want to spend time with your housemates, the people who make your food and clean up after you, then you don't get to stay here."

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

Shadow knew that Rouge was always on Melody's side and supported her love for him. This just made it harder for him to resist and avoid Melody's offers. And Rouge knew just the right things to threaten with … until now.

"Doesn't matter. I was going to leave anyway." Shadow snorted.

"You were going to leave?" Melody asked.

"Not were. Am. It's about time."

Before Melody could react or respond Shadow was gone. Rouge quickly followed behind him, leaving Melody to sit quietly in tears.

Shadow entered his room shutting the door only to have to swung open with force. As it ricocheted off the wall Shadow turned to see Rouge standing in the door frame with her arms crossed and a scowl firmly fixed on her face.

"Don't start." Shadow said turning away.

"You really think you can just leave?" Rouge snapped.

"You just kicked me out."

"It won't kill you to talk to her." Rouge hissed.

"I was already planing on leaving. I just needed a good reason." Shadow sighed.

Rouge grabbed Shadow's shoulder and spun him around. "Well, I hope you'll be happy with the thought that you left a little girl, who loves you so much, in tears." Rouge said then turned and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Whatever, I never cared that much about her anyway." Shadow said out loud to himself as he sat in front of the window.

"I already knew that. Can't really blame a girl for trying."

Shadow turned around to see Melody standing behind him. Her face was sad but she still had a smile.

"I had a feeling, no, I knew you would leave. I just didn't know when." Melody said with a small smile.

"You won't be able to change my mind. I need to leave." Shadow said looking away from her.

"I know. You deserve to know about your past. I just want you to know that when you come back, whenever that is, me and everyone else will welcome you back with open arms." Melody smiled sadly then left the room.

Shadow looked at the space where Melody was standing. She was so sad and upset but she put on a smile just for him. Shadow looked back out the window and made up his mind.

… …

"Good luck Shadow." Melody smiled.

Melody handed Shadow a box wrapped in a light blue cloth. "This is a lunch. I made it for your travel. Eat it whenever you feel like."

Shadow mentally cringed at the meal. He didn't even know what it was, he just knew the queen of sweets and sugar had made it.

"Don't worry, it's not anything sweet." Melody chuckled.

"Thank you." Shadow said taking the box lunch. "I don't know how long till I come back."

"That's okay. I … We'll be waiting for you to return." Melody smiled.

Shadow stared at her smiling face then turned and began to walk.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge wondered if either Melody or Shadow noticed the exchange that had just happened, cause she did. Right before Shadow turned and left he smiled slightly at Melody. If either of them noticed that, it would be an awkward moment later. Melody would think of it as a sign toward them being together. Whereas Shadow would just start denying and never come near her again.

Melody looked to Rouge and even though she was smiling, tears were falling down her cheeks. Rouge looked at her with concern then hugged her. Melody sobbed in Rouge's arms.

"At least he left that way." Melody said though sniffs.

"What way?" Rouge asked.

"Didn't you see? He smiled at me before leaving." Melody said.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see it." Rouge lied.

"It must have been my imagination." Melody sniffed.

"I think you are very brave and very strong to not react to his leaving till after he was gone." Rouge said stroking Melody's hair.

Melody sniffed, "I just knew he wouldn't be happy if I cried the entire time. And I didn't want the last thing he saw was me crying."

Rouge nodded in response. Melody's feeling for Shadow were so strong yet Rouge could never understand how Melody could love someone like him. He didn't want to be anywhere near her and she even knew that. To Rouge, Shadow didn't deserve her; her kindness; her heart. Shadow didn't care about her. And now once again, Rouge was left to pickup the pieces of Melody that Shadow broke away.

As Rouge held the crying Melody she wondered how Melody was going to handle Shadow's being gone. Would she be okay and just wait for his return no matter how long it took. Or would she be completely depressed and sit in her room looking out her window waiting for his silhouette to appear in the distance. Only tomorrow would tell what Melody was going to do and how she was going to take it.


	8. Chapter 8

This is (what I call) a humanoid animal version of Sonic.

Meaning that the characters are in human form but are still kinda considered animals.

The main characters are Shadow, my OC Melody (Irama), and Rouge,

they are the ones telling this story.

I hope that you readers will enjoy this story.

I'll do my best to stick to the original feel for the characters.

WARNING: This story is _Rated M_ for sexual content, adult themes, language and violence (mostly Shadow and a little Rouge)

And so on to the story.

**Melody**

**Chapter 8: So Far Yet So Close**

It had only been three days and the feeling that Shadow was gone was cutting into Melody like an invisible knife. She never showed it in front of others, mostly because she was afraid they would get tired of her sobbing, but she felt like she was dying inside. Everyday, Shadow was gone was like a hammer hitting her in the heart.

Rouge never mentioned Shadow's name around Melody, but the others asked if he was back. Amy asked Melody how she was all the time. She truly was concerned but she needed to stop mentioning it.

Even Rouge didn't know that she was always in Shadow's room cleaning it so it looked like he never left, or just cause she wanted to be closer to him.

"Melody, you want to go shopping?" Amy asked.

Melody had been spending a lot of time, lately, away form the house, trying to keep from hurting.

"No, I spent all my money the other day. I'll just go home and get dinner ready. Goodbye, Amy." Melody smiled.

"Okay, maybe next time." Amy called after Melody.

"Sure." Melody waved then took off for the house.

**Shadow**

_.o0o._

One month had now past and Shadow had only found two of Eggman's bases. He had hoped to find some answers in the bases but so far he was coming up empty.

Shadow had a new object added to his attire. The blue cloth that was originally wrapped around the lunch box Melody gave him was now tied around the sleeve of his jacket on his bicep. Where as the box was long gone.

Shadow kicked the ruble of the newly destroyed base. After Shadow had accidentally tripped the trap setup the building just collapsed. He sighed to himself then jumped on his new motorcycle, which he found at the last base he was at.

As he rode off he looked at the new color added to his outfit. His eyes filled with discontent. He had acted like he hated Melody since they met but for some reason he just couldn't get rid of everything that reminded him of her. Was he trying to, unconsciously, bring himself closer to her without either him or her knowing? Was he doing whatever he can to feeling like someone was there for him? Could it be that he really did care about Melody and had just been denying it the whole time?

Shadow shook off all the questions he had and continued on to another base. Then he thought he heard someone call his name.

"Shadow?"

When he screeched to a halt and looked behind him he realized there was no one there. He scanned the horizon hoping to see someone, anyone. It wasn't the first time he had heard someone call for him and no one be there. Shadow then realized the voice he had hear was Melody's. There was no way Melody was all the way out here.

Shadow stopped for a moment as he thought about how long it had been since he heard that annoying, childish, sweet, little voice. Then Shadow mentally slapped himself.

_There is no way that I'm missing that girl. I can't miss her._ Shadow tried to remind himself. _I need to keep going. I will find out who I am._

Shadow then took off to find a new base. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. He needed to know something, he couldn't just go back with nothing to show for his absence.

**Rouge**

_.o0o._

Rouge had been trying to keep an eye on Melody during the past two months. But the life and career of a treasure hunter did not support babysitting some lovesick, ultimate life form with abandonment issues. So Rouge would leave Melody in the care of her friends until she returned. It worked for a bit but, Melody needed to be away from the people who constantly brought up the subject of Shadow. By now even Rouge was hoping for Shadow's return. Not that she was getting tired of Melody, she just needed to know Melody would be okay without her.

"Don't worry Rouge." Melody smiled. "If you need to go then just go. I'll be fine."

"I don't know, Doll. If you did anything while I was gone …" Rouge began with worry in her voice.

"Quit worrying. I'll be fine. You need the money." Melody replied.

"Alright, I'll be back by the weekend." Rouge smiled.

Melody hugged Rouge, "Don't be so mothering, Rouge."

"I'm not mothering, I just worry." Rouge said with a slight squeak in her voice.

"Goodbye, Rouge." Melody chuckled at Rouge's reaction.

"Goodbye." And with that Rouge took off.

**Melody**

_.o0o._

As her winged silhouette disappeared into the sunlight, Melody inhaled then turned on the ball of her foot. She then walked to the large oak doors of the castle-like house and opened them wide.

"I'll be fine." Melody said to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the ground shook. When Melody turned around she saw a very big robot standing there.

"So it's true. My great-grandfather's last known invention, Irama, is actually active." a voice laughed.

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

"Well, I'm Dr. Robotnik, the great-grandson of your creator." the voice boomed over some sort of speaker system that Melody didn't know of.

The glass dome on the top of the robot opened revealing the doctor himself.

"Well, you do look like Maria." Dr. Robotnik said in slight awe.

"Eggman? Rouge told me about you. She said you were a bad man. What do you want?" Melody demanded.

"Simple really, I want Shadow. But I can't seem to find him. Then I remembered that there was a hedgehog made for Shadow that could track him. I was going to activate you and have you find him for me but it's obvious that I'm to late and you already have a bad image of me. However that is not going to stop me. If I take you hostage then Shadow will do whatever I ask to keep you safe from harm." Eggman laughed.

"Well, to bad for you that won't work. Shadow doesn't care about me that much. Not at all actually. He'll probably just help you pull the plug on my life." Melody stated only semi-lying, cause deep down she truly believed what she was saying.

"How sad, the guy you were made for that is suppose to love you and be your companion is so mean and harsh towards you." Eggman said in sarcastic sorrow.

"It's actually the other way around I was built to love him and be his companion. He can choose to reject me if he wants." Melody glared at Eggman.

"Poor little Irama." Eggman laughed.

"My name is Melody." She responded threw her teeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Eggman laughed.

"I said, 'My name is Melody! Chaos Control!" Melody pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald and held it up. "I will not be used to lure Shadow to someone like you!"

In a flash Melody flew at the robot and kicked it. The robot went flying in the opposite direction. Melody turned to run but she was grabbed by a robotic arm.

"No, let me go!" Melody struggled against the robot to no avail. "Help!"

Then the robot put her in a thick glass container and flew away.


End file.
